


Czerka Afterparty

by Saberhagen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberhagen/pseuds/Saberhagen
Summary: A light m/m drabble of the first time my Chiss Bounty Hunter 'Diefenbaker' saw my Sith Warrior Altaire, and his ex, Chiss Sith Inquisitior Nox.





	Czerka Afterparty

**Czerka Security Guard:** It always went quiet when those Sith arrived. The whole room holds its breath in anticipation. Most of us at Leksende’s parties aren’t force sensitive, we never know what to expect because they told us to expect anything. I’ve never been there when any incidents happened, but I’ve heard… things. Kind of kills the mood really. I don’t get paid enough for this.

**Gayem Leksende:** It was because of me those two met. I always like to remind them of that whenever I see them. I wish they’d still frequent my parties more often. It’s just not the same without them. We all have such fun! Such dangerous, intoxicating fun! But I suppose my little friends got what they wanted from them, other than discount Czerka weapon deals for the Empire.

**Altaire** : Nox dragged me to another one of those insufferable Czerka parties that night, but I’ll be grateful he did until the day I die.

**Drunk Imperial Patron:** They blew my chance with that Bounty Hunter, they did. I went there for the weapons n’ drinks but stayed for the beefcake! There was a space on the couch next to Leksende and him with my name on it. Drank so many Czerka ales to get the guts to go over there. Practically swallowed my whole paycheque. And then those damn Sith, they… they just strode on over all important-like, and it was all over. Still spending my paycheques here on drink though. Some things never change, hehe.

**Diefenbaker:** ‘That Sith with the tattoos keeps starin’ at me’. That’s the first thing I remember thinking. I get that a lot but, damn, guy didn’t blink. Could feel his eyes burn into me. We’re gettin’ married soon. Funny how life can change so much. But I still don’t believe in all that destiny shit, not like he does.

**Altaire:** Nothing else mattered at that moment. Time stood still and it was just us. There he was, a sculpted warrior, made just for me. I had to have him, so I did. My force visions kept showing me a Chiss of galactic significance would greatly influence my future. Until that night, I always believed it was Nox.

**Nox:** That was the moment I knew my marriage was over. I thought bringing Altaire to the party might breathe some new life into our stagnant partnership, but it keeled over and died at my feet. They were all I could look at at the time. Just as he was all my husband could look at at the time. I wasn’t too torn up, it had been loveless for a while, if I’m completely honest. Oh well, perhaps other Sith just aren’t my type. Lately my visions have been showing me a handsome Republic Spy, but that can’t be right, can it?


End file.
